Nevermore
by smilelyfaces0-o
Summary: An extremely powerful new witch comes to Hogwarts but the golden trio ginny and Neville find out about her dark past and connections to a different world. Could she be even more powerful then they first thought? Could she and her strange best friend take down harry and even be stronger than you know who himself? no Pairings thus far
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello people of the internet! This is my first fanfic! Reviews are welcome and appreciated ^J^ so please if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism go right ahead!-however, I already know my spelling and over all conventions suck ;) This takes place before 5th year **

**(FYI Astoria's nickname is Mia because I wanted to shorten Astoria and Ria just didn't sound right for this character.)**

Two teenage girls sat together on the top of a purple double decker bus. No one else was there with them, save the driver and a creepy shrunken skull. Annabeth fanned herself lazily with her book of Ancient Greek architecture, while her friend Mia sat next to her pointing out sights that she remembered from her British childhood. Over the years her accent had faded, but the memories remained.

"I used to sneak out at night and play on the swings over there" she pointed to a park they were passing by.  
Annabeth put her book down and gave her friend a troubled look.

"Why would you do that? It's dangerous at night. Where your parents_ really_ that paranoid that they wanted to deprive you of all things fun?"

Mia shrugged. "My Parents were basically pure-blood supremacists. They didn't want me to go anywhere near muggles." She store out the window dreamily. "I was too young to apperate so I had to climb back into my room, threw the window."

Annabeth stopped and looked at Mia. "And your parents never noticed their daughter climbing up and outta her bedroom window on a bed-sheet-rope!?" She interrogated; utterly shocked.

"That was only for a year or two. _Before _I learned how to apperate." She replied

"Is that the really freaky thing where you just appear outta nowhere? How could they not notice that! It's SO LOUD!"

"No" Mia laughed, "they never imagined that a five year old could be strong enough to apperate."

Annabeth relaxed a bit and sat back down in her seat, arms crossed and slightly pouting. "They're still crappy parents. What kind of decent human beings does it take not to care when their child is MIA?"

Mia laughed even harder." They weren't decent humans! That's why I ran away so much _and_ why they probably think I'm dead right now, I mean wouldn't you if your kid went missing for eight years?."

She turned her attention away from Annabeth, and back to the window. "Stop right here please!" she shouted to the driver.

They pulled up to a dark gothic looking building and got off. Mia sighed wistfully at the sight of the old manor.

"I'm home!" she said, doing a little spin before gesturing to Annabeth to follow her. "I used to sneak in to my room this wa-" As she turned, she slammed into s, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the blonde young man yelled at her.

"I'm so sorry" she stammered back and offered her hand to him.

"I don't need your help! Who are you anyway?" he questioned "And what are you doing here? This is private property!"

Wow, Annabeth thought to herself, little goth boy has anger issues. She glanced over at her sister* to see her reaction. Instead of getting mad and yelling back, Mia smiled slyly. She put her hand on her hip as her confidence returned.

"Well Draco, your manners haven't improved at all, even in eight years." She sommented sliping effortlessly back into her English accent.  
_Almost as if she'd never left._ Annabeth thought to herself.

The boy stood there for a moment and examined her, from her converse to her dark chocolate hair, his gaze stopped at her eyes.

"Astoria? ...That.. No…. is that really you?"

Mia nodded and smiled. The newly reunited couple started to talk excitedly Annabeth got bored and her ADHD got the better of her as she drifted away in thought. _So this is Draco Malfoy?_ she stepped closer, he didn't seem like much, tall, blonde, and thin. He was also quite pale and his black clothing made him seem ghostly. She snapped back into reality when Draco's voice cut off her train of thought.

"Maybe you should fill me in on the details inside; it's bloody cold out here." He and escorted Mia walked side by side, Annabeth trailing behind them.

"You Brits must be violent," she thought aloud. "You're always saying 'bloody this'! and 'bloody that!'" As an afterthought she added, "or am I just being stereotypical?"

"Stereotypical" Draco responded, "Although unfortunately I do know someone like that"

The inside of the manor was as dark as the exterior. Everything inside was black. The only light came from either the little sunlight that came through the windows or candles. Annabeth put her hands around her neck feeling like Edward Cullen was coming to suck her dry. Draco turned and looked at her.

"You know, you don't have anything to worry about, my parents are out." The three of them turned into a slightly smaller room. Draco flicked his wand and a sudden white light flooded the room. It looked normal; four walls, a ceiling, floor, bed, bookshelf, he also had a chair and desk. Draco sat down on the bed, while Annabeth made herself comfy siting crisscross on the floor. Mia paced slowly around the room moving her hand along the wall taking in old memories.

"Did you guys live together?" Annabeth asked, watching her friend continue in her trance like state around the room.

"Well not exactly, Mia ran away from home a lot; she would wander into Muggle communities and then come here to talk to me. Our parents were close so we visited each other constantly. I ended up sharing my room with her we even planted a tree so that she could climb up here for her little nocturnal visits. It finally grew too." He said redirecting their gaze to the window.

"It did!" Mia squealed.

Draco took the opportunity and pulled out a box from under his bed. Annabeth expected something creepy like a heart, or perhaps other assorted body parts. Instead there was ordinary Muggle stuff, including a worn book that she couldn't read the title of, darn dyslexia!

"What is that?" she asked as he pulled out the book. At a closer look she noticed the cover had a picture of a caged raven with blood dripping down its wings, "doesn't that look... I dun' know… morbid for a children's book?"

Mia laughed; she leaned over to see the cover, "it actually reminded me of him," she said, nudging Draco's shoulder.

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,-_

_While I nodded nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."_

"_Tis some visitor_," I muttered, "_tapping at my chamber door_-"

"_Only this and nothing more_." Draco finished

"Wow! You read Edgar Allen Poe as a kid? Isn't that a little dark?"

"You've seen the house, haven't you?"

"Jeez Draco how many times have you read this thing? It's almost falling apart!" Mia joked. Malfoy raised up his hands in defense

"What can I say? Your habits have rubbed off on me."

Mia giggled and punched Draco in the arm.

"Draco? Are you home yet?" a call came from down stairs.

Draco's eyes widened. "My parents!" he mouthed. He and Mia exchanged knowing full glances

"Diagon alley?" Mia asked. Draco nodded in response. Annabeth was about to propose an escape plan, but Mia had already opened the window and swung out onto the near by tree.

* * *

***They are not actually related but they are like twins to each other they even share the same birthday**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing exept the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello recurring visitors! thank you for reading this, and to the two people who are following the story, even if you are the only ones reading this right now I will keep updating for you about every other day! Thanks to my beta A.K.A best friend** (that would be me, skaterofthebooks, whose profile you should go check out!) **there will be less issues with this chapter ^J^ **

Draco's POV

They all met up at Diagon Alley the next day to do some shopping and to show Annabeth around. Draco had some business to attend to at Borgen and Berks first and then joined everyone else at Diagon Alley.

He looked at Annabeth and Astoria. They stuck out like a sore thumb. Astoria had a pair of jeans and a red long sleave shirt, so at least she looked somewhat normal. He turned his attention to Annabeth. She was wearing a necklace with quite a few beads on it. _ Must be fashionable in the States_. He thought. She had the same jeans as Astoria, but a lighter shade. What really caught his attention was her orange t-shirt that said Camp halfblood on it. He threw off his jacket and handed it to her.

"You can't wear _that _around here!" he panicked. "I haven't the slightest clue what the hell "Half-blood" means in the United States but _here _it's not something to brandish on your chest!"

"Fine, Jeez. Don't get your panties in a wad." She sassed putting the slightly large jacket over her arms, and more importantly her shirt.

"NOW can we go to the candy store?" Annabeth asked excitedly. She was almost jumping up and down. Draco didn't really think it was a good idea with all the screaming kids and whatnot, but Annabeth looked so happy saying no would be like kicking a kitten in the face. "You guys go ahead I'll stay outside."

Annabeth dragged Mia into the crowed store and Draco waited. Through the window he could see Annabeth freaking out over the fact that chocolate frogs could move while Mia laughed. With her freaking out like that people must think she's a mudblood. Draco thought to himself.

"Draco!" a familiar high voice squealed his name causing him to jump. He was afraid to turn around. He knew behind him, stood Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy! Hi!" he choked down the rude things he wanted to say, like; _Merlin's beard! Please just leave me alone! _or _Why do you act like we're still together!_ . Pansy was his ex but for some reason she didn't see it that way. In his mind he associated her with a boa constrictor, the more you struggle the tighter they squeeze the life out of you. She always managed to find him. He was never sure how, perhaps a tracking spell… but the hypotheticals would have to wait. He glanced inside desperately searching for back up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly she added accusatorially, "are you waiting for someone?"

Before he could come up with an excuse someone's arm interlocked with his own.

"Why yes, he is," Pansy wasn't the only one surprised to hear that voice.

Mia was standing in the door way with Annabeth (who was playing Russian roulette with every flavor beans) blocking other customers from exiting. She was purposely trying to causing a scene. Just like the good ole times. Mia has always had a flare for the dramatic. Draco thought as he smiled to himself. Which only helped his little alibi. Mia glared down condescendingly at her rival female.

"Who are you?" Pansy inquired her voice sinisterly sweet. Mia extended one of her hands to Pansy.

"Astoria Greengrass, and you are...?"

Pansy looked like she had been slapped in the face. But recovered quickly, she looked like she was about to laugh. Draco couldn't tell what she was thinking, or what conclutions she had come to. But it wasn't good.

She took Astoria's hand and introduced herself.

"Pansy." She replied. She smiled warmly at her, but her eyes glared daggers of ice. Mia played it off well. no one would have suspected her.

"Pleasure." She beamed. "So are you one of Draco's a quittances?"

"aquattences?" pansy asked. Her grip on Astoria's hand tightened.

Annabeth slung an arm over her friends shoulder. And pulled back her sleave

"Well; would you look at my wrist! You guys said that we would go to that place." She tipped her imaginary hat to Parkingson. "Pleasure meeting you." She dragged the other two with her until they reached an alley with no one around. She burst out laughing.

" That was AWSOME!" she high fived her twin. "Now come on, I really want to check out that book store."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that Neville is not part of the golden trio, but he is my favorite character and I wanted him to be included. Also no one panic! I will be writing more about Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood soon enough.**

**My handy beta pointed out that this whole story is confusing so for clarification:  
(I was just going to cover this later but my beta made me do it now **BECAUSE I GOT CONFUSED!**.)**

**One: Astoria ran away from home a lot in the middle of the night. She permanently ran away from home at age seven then some how miraculously made it to America where she met Annabeth who was also running away from her home.  
Two: The reason the ministry wasn't tracking her down using the trace was because of the mist at Camp Half - Blood (which is similar to the reason Muggles see the ruins of a castle and not Hogwarts) then when ever she left Camp Half-Blood she was fightingmonsters and stuff with other people so the mist protected her there as well  
Astoria was able to learn magic because she was a smart seven year old and was able to steal spell books by finding the Salem Witches Institute (the American equivalent to Hogwarts), asking a person where the American equivalent of Diagon Alley was, and so on. Until now, Astoria has never attended or viewed Hogwarts. **

**Also my beta hasn't read this yet so I'm relying on spell check! **(Which apparently doesn't work very proficiently.)

Again, go check out the amazing skaterofthebooks work!

* * *

Harry POV

Harry was confused. After following Malfoy and seeing him in Borgen and Berks, Harry was just about positive that he was a Death Eater. Causing the last place that he ever expected Malfoy to be was standing outside Honeydukes. The part he just couldn't make sense of was that girl. Who was she? One thing was for certain; if she was hanging out with Malfoy she wasn't up to any good. Once Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got back to the Burrow Harry told them what he had seen, then asked them their opinion of the strange girl.

"I saw her in Honeydukes" offered Neville, "she was with another girl who was freaking out over _"

"Oh yeah, I saw her" interrupted Ron, "didn't seem like the sort Malfoy would hang out with."

"Don't you guys think that Harry's being a little too paranoid?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione what are you yelling about?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"We were just trying to figure out who this mystery girl is, she seemed like she was with Malfoy but we've never seen her before."

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention back to the sink to make sure the rest of the dishes were washing themselves properly, every once in a while helping a dish cleanse itself properly.

"Did you happen to catch a name?" she asked still focusing on the dishes.

"Yeah, Astoria Greengrass." Neville offered. Mrs. Weasley dropped her wand and the dishes along with it.

"Mum?" what's wrong?" asked Ron, Mrs. Weasley put on a smile, but it didn't fool anyone, they all knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Oh nothing dear, I'm just a little bit clumsy today." Still suspicious, the four of them excused themselves from the table.

"Don't you think she's hiding something?" asked Neville.

"Of course she is, you saw the way she reacted didn't you?" replied Ron.

"Maybe she does know who she is"

"I can't believe you guys are still going on about that." Said Hermione "school starts tomorrow, so if you don't mind I'm going to make sure I'm packed."

Neville got up as well "I have to go too, I still don't have everything. See you guys later."

Harry stayed at Burrow with Ron. They both started to prepare for the first day back to Hogwarts. They both went to bed not knowing what lay ahead.

* * *

Annabeth POV

_Mia said she'd find a booth_, Annabeth thought to herself. She was still looking when she heard a muffled voice from inside one of the compartments. They could see her through a small window next to the door

"It's that girl from Honeydukes " someone inside whispered to his friends. Annabeth pretended to be busy tying her hair as an excuse to listen. _Some people think that__ just__ closing a door makes __the room sound proof__._

"Shut up you guys she's right there!" said the girl. _Crap they noticed_. There was some unintelligible arguing inside then the door slid open. Someone came out; Annabeth turned around but tripped on her new robes, slamming into whoever was coming out of the compartment, sending them both to the ground. _Why do these people wear such stupid clothes?_

"I'm so sorry!" stammered the boy in surprise. He got up and offered her a hand. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine," she stated. She looked up but the boy looked startled. His eyes weren't focused on her face either. _What is he looking at?_ Annabeth looked down at her side where the boy's eyes were trained. _This might be a problem, _she thought, for at her side carefully strapped to her belt, was her bronze dagger.

* * *

**This story will get better I swear!**

**Any questions send me a PM or write it in the reviews**

**Reviews and suggestions would be nice **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Sorry it took long I just needed to type up the next chapter!**

* * *

The dagger gleamed brightly at her side. It was given to her by her friend, Luke. She always kept it with her just in case. _What should I do now? _For a moment they both just stood there, staring at each other.

"Annabeth? Why are you on the floor?"

Annabeth looked behind her, and scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, hi Mia! Did you guys find a spot yet?"

"Yeah but we couldn't find you, so I had to come look for you! Come on let's go!"

Annabeth was about to go with her friend but remembered about the guy behind her.

"_Mia, he saw that I had a knife, what should we do?" _she asked in Greek so that the bystander couldn't understand. Mia looked at him as if assessing if he was a threat.

"_I'm not sure, hope that he doesn't tell anyone else and figure out a back-up plan later?" _Mia replied hopefully.

"_Sure."_

After the short exchange, the two girls left and went to their seats, leaving the boy to stare after them, and then, having forgotten what he was doing in the first place, turn back to his friends.

Astoria quickly slammed the door behind her. Quickly she muttered, "Muffliato" to protect their conversation from eavesdroppers. Astoria turned all of her attention to Annabeth, ignoring the fact that Draco was in the room.

"Now exactly what happened?" she questioned interrogatorily. Annabeth explained the whole situation to Mia.

"Wait you have a dagger? Why would you need a dagger! Were you planning to kill someone?" Draco asked trying to keep up with their conversation. "Who saw you? Do you think they're going to report you?" he freaked out.

"Well," Annabeth started. "He was about your height, dark brown hair, and he was wearing a sweater vest. And seemed too scared to report me."

"Good" Mia said, "the less they know the better."

"Know what?"

Annabeth and Mia exchanged glances they seemed to be having some sort of telekinetic conversation. Annabeth finally broke the silence.

"We guess it would be a good idea to tell you." She started, "do you know about the old stories about the Greek gods and goddesses?"

* * *

**That's it for now! Ha ha cliff hanger! Or maybe not. But anyway I didn't what to have to resort to this but PLEASE REVIEW! I love suggestions (I actually have no idea what pairings there are going to be so I could use a little help, hint, hint…)**

The next chapter was up, but I (the beta) have taken it off because it is a little confusing, so I will edit it, and then put it up as a new chapter while Smiley over her finishes chapter six.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Here is chapter 5 hopefuly it has reached my beta's standards. I tryed to make it easier ot understand but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting! if it is confusing TELL ME! i will fix it imedeately!**

**(my beta is soo going to kill me!)**

* * *

Neville's POV

"You guys might be right!" Neville practically yelled at his friends back in the compartment.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron questioned, "You were just standing frozen for about three minutes, not doing anything."

"I kind of bumped into her. But guys she had a knife!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Wait, she pulled a knife on you?"

"No, not exactly, and it wasn't like a kitchen knife or a box cutter, what I mean is I saw it attached to her belt when we both fell down, I tried to help her up and there it was!"

"Neville calm down!" Hermione ordered, she then cogitated over what he had said, "So if it wasn't a kitchen knife or a switch blade what was it?"

"It was more like a short sword then a knife, like a dagger or something," he took a few deep breathes before continuing, "It's a gold bronze-ish color. I've never seen anything like it."

"Maybe it has some sort of spell on it like some creepy good luck charm." Ron reasoned.

"But the edges were sharp she could have cut herself on it!" Neville explained. "That's not the only thing, that other girl came and then they started to talk in this other language. They were all secretive about it to, as if they didn't want me to know what they were saying."

"Maybe there from some sort of weird country," suggested Ron.

"Maybe," Neville agreed, "but this seemed different, like they were suspicious of me."

"We'll just have to make sure no one goes near them until we find out more." Said Harry, "they'll probably be in Slytherin anyway, so they'll be someone else's problem."

The train lurched to a stop. And everyone was relived to get off.

-after the feast-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat together at the feast like they usually did. Neville was relieved to see that the two girls from the train weren't there. A part from the sorting being a little late, there was nothing unusual about this year. Everyone was surprised that Snape finally got the DADA position he had always wanted. Ron secretly wished he ended up like other teachers who had held the cursed position.

They all made their way up to the common room when suddenly Neville burst through the door.

"GUYS! There you are! Th-th-there hherre." He stuttered.

"What do you mean?" asked harry, Neville opened the door wider so that they all could get in.

"wow hasn't this place heard of electricity?" a unfortunately familiar voice asked

"muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts, Annabeth."

"Which is stupid, but I guess if this place is really a thousand years old they wouldn't have any electrical wiring."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. _This_, he thought,_is going to be a very hard year._


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here..

**Hello again! This is the next chapter I hope you like it! I got so many new followers and a couple of new reviews SO EXCITED! So now I don't want to disappoint anyone! So if you want something to happen or have any ideas to make it better I'll see what I can do! Right now I know this whole this is really focusing on the Harry Potter part but don't worry Camp Half Blood's time will come soon! Oh and I will be writing more with Draco as soon as the time comes!**

**Also update on chapter five my beta did kill me X( she sent me a howler via email so if it takes a while to post chapters then it's because I am double checking that everything is perfect so she doesn't spaz out at me!** And guess what, other than three things that I caught, her spelling was perfect! This is amazing! Also, unlike other chapters, this chapter will not be appearing and disappearing because I am vigorously editing it so that I will catch every little thing.

Neville tried really hard not to be noticed. He had almost succeed in his stealth mission, when he heard someone yelling at him from across the room.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU!"

He froze then turned around, and there she was, she was standing there.

"You're the guy from the train."

"Uhh, yeah." This is an awkward situation you've gotten yourself into! He thought to himself.

"This might be a weird thing for me to ask of you," she started "but could you please show me around? I seriously have no idea where I'm going at all."

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "we aren't really supposed to be walking around after hours." I really need to work on my people skills.

"Oh that's fine, Dumbledore said that I should find one of those people with the prefect badge things to show me around, but…" She cut herself off and bit her lip, obviously trying to figure out how to word her sentence as nicely as possible. " When I saw the guy with the red hair and the prefect badge, I could have sworn he gave me this dirty look before walking upstairs as fast as he possibly could. He seems like… how do you Brits say this… a git"

Neville automatically knew that Ron had been the Prefect she had been talking about. Okay then, maybe it's Ron that needs to work on his people skills.

"So can you show me around or what?" Annabeth interrupted his thought.

Well I don't think I have a choice. "Yeah sure."

They were walking down the hall way, when Neville started to think to himself, again. Somehow, even with the moving staircases, talking pictures, and even a brief encounter with Flich, Annabeth still kept it together. Even though he was a pureblood, on his first day at Hogwarts everything amazed him, yet she didn't even raise an eyebrow, she even asked Filch if she could pet Mrs. Norris!

"Your pretty calm for someone going to a different school, especially in a different country."

"I'm used to it. You know, they say that it's tough being the new kid, but it gets pretty easy after your fourth or fifth time."

"How many times have you transferred?" Neville asked trying not to sound shocked.

Annabeth stopped for a moment to think, and smiled, "haven't even made it a whole year, anywhere!"

Neville's jaw dropped a little. Annabeth just laughed .

"It's not as bad as it seems. Some years I don't even bother."

"But isn't it hard not staying in one place?"

"No, not really." She smiled at him again. "I go home every summer."

Neville smiled warmly at her last comment he knew himself that it was nice going home for summer holidays. He heard some people arguing in the hallway, when he realized that they had ventured into the Slytherin territory. He looked around to tell Annabeth that they should leave, only to find her hiding behind a pillar. He started to say something but she put her index finger to her lips and motioned him to hide with her. Neville wondered why Annabeth wanted to eavesdrop on these people so badly.

"He's not a toy or anything! He's not yours, He's not mine, he's a person, just give it up Parkinson, before you embarrass yourself!" One of the two people yelled.

Now Neville knew why Annabeth was so interested in the conversation. He recognized that voice, it was Astoria.

Astoria's POV

After Annabeth had left to go on a tour of the castle, Mia decided to go off on her own, she needed to clear her head. She left her cloak on her bed and tucked her wand behind her ear. Walking down from the girls dorm and into the common room made her feel out of place. Even though it was her first day she could tell everyone was suspicious of her. Is it because I hang out with Draco? She thought, a little paranoid. Outside the common room she took a deep breath as she continued her walk. After about an hour she arrived at a rather dark looking hall. The sound of nearby footsteps alerted her. Her training kicked in, she reached for a sword, a knife, anything she could use to defend herself, before remembering she was unarmed. Hastily she took out her wand_. Lumos._ She thought, concentrating hard on the word causing a small light to emit from her wand.

"So Astoria, wandering the halls after curfew are we? That could get you a detention you know." Sneered the pug faced girl as she emerged from the darkness. "How are things in Gyriffindor?"

"Absolutely splendid! Why the whole castle is amazing!" Mia responded in her most innocent voice. "Did you know that the paintings move?" she asked in mock surprise.

"What a disgrace" Parkinson spat. "Honestly what does Draco see in you?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Mia asked, her tone steadily darkening.

Parkinson glared at her. "I know what you're up to." She threatened. "Stay away from Draco, he's mine."

Mia rolled her eyes. Parkinson was really starting to annoy her. Her jaw tightened.

"Pansy, he broke up with you." Mia slowly explained as if talking to a toddler. "You have to get over him. And your little desperate stalker ex-girlfriend routine is really starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm not going to tell you again. Stay away from him; he's mine."

"He's not a toy or anything! He's not yours, he's not mine, he's a person, just give it up Parkinson, before you embarrass yourself!" Mia turned and got ready to walk away when a spell hit her in the back.

"Alarte Ascendare!" Parkingson yelled. Mia was thrown violently into the air and landed on the ground, with the wind knocked out of her.

Don't fight back. She thought to herself. Concentrate on breathing, if you fight back you'll also get in trouble.

"What's the problem Greengrass? Having issues breathing?"

Mia tried to yell back at her in between gasps, but before she could, she heard:

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Mia turned her head in the direction of the voice; and there stood Draco. His ice cold gaze was fixated on Parkinson.

This time I only found four spelling mistakes in this chapter! Our lovely author is budding! – skaterofthebooks

**Half if not 75% (actually, that isn't correct, at least not for this chapter, SmileyFaces here did a wonderful job with this chapter, like I said above, I really found nothing wrong with it other than grammar and three spelling mistakes) of the credit goes to my more than amazing beta skaterofthebooks, without her all of you would have to put up with my terrible spelling and grammar issues that would have otherwise rendered this whole story unreadable ^J^ anyway I hope this chapter was long enough for you! If you have any constructive criticism, well you should know what to do by now.**

**If you like the story PLEASE! review I have no idea if you guys like it or if there' s anything you guys want me to change! **

.


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANTNOTICE**

**To all of you who read chapter six within the first half hour in which it was published go back andread the new version. By accident I postedthe short version first.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE 2**

**Why you wanna no, this chapter is for you! Thank you for pointing out to that hater that you should never underestimate the wise Athena!**

Astoria's POV

Draco was clearly pissed.

"Pansy," he started obviously restraining himself.

"Draco!" she replied shakily replied, her face turning beetred. "I-i-it's not what you think!"

"Then? Because to me, it looked like you were trying to send her to the hospital wing!" He lashed out.

"Draco, it's no big deal" Mia told Draco, finally catchingher breath.

"It is a big deal! She just attacked you!"

"Draco please-" Mia tried to get herself back on to he rfeet, but instantly a throbbing pain filled the back of her head. Draco caught her just before she hit the ground again.

"Careful." He whispered to her, as he gently helped her to her feet.

Then, Parkinson just lost it.

"Why do you care about her so much!" She screamed at him.

"Because she's my friend." He replied softly. "Pansy, we broke up, you're going to have to get over it sooner or late-"

"BUT I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!", now she really started to bawl.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" he yelled back. "I NEVER NEEDED YOU TO PROTECT ME EITHER!"

Parkinson couldn't stop crying. "bu-t I-III just wanted. . . t-t-to ma-kke surre. . . T-hhat you're hea-heart - never broke the way mine-ddid." She said in between sobs and sniffles.

"You don't just take out your emotions on an innocent person!" He closed his eyes shut trying to figure out what to do next. "Come on Mia, let's go have Madam Pomfrey take a look at you." He said, leaving Pansy alone with only her tears.

After leaving the hospital wing, Draco insisted on walking Astoria back to Gryffindor tower. He kept apologizing for what happened.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Mia asked. "How are theothers going to treat you when you get back?"

Malfoy gave her one of his signature sneers. "I'm the unofficial prince of Slytherin, and I rule with an iron first." Mia giggled a little, butthe concern still showed through

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes! I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me!" she gave Draco a playful shove and shut the door behind her. That's one way to end an awkward conversation. I really do hope Parkinson doesn't turn the whole house against him.

Neville's POV

Crap! It's Malfoy! Neville thought to himself.

"Maybe we should get out of here" he whispered, not taking his eyes of the scene unfolding before him. "Annabeth?" he whispered again, this time turning around. But she was no where to be found.

"Annabeth!" Hewhispered louder, desperately looking around. "Where are you?"

"Right here!" she whispered, popping out behind him. Neville almost squealed. He clamped his hand over his mouth and whipped his head around. No one was there.

"Annabeth?" he inquired the air, startled at the lack ofperson.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" the air replied. An instant later Annabeth had filled the empty space beside Neville. What the heck? Does shehave some sort of invisibility cloak?

"Y-you were invisible." He managed to stutter. Annabeth nodded and lifted up a baseball cap that he had failed to notice.

"It was a gift from my mom." She explained.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Well, I saw Mia was in trouble, so turned myself invisible, went to the door, knocked on it until someone opened up, ran in,found Draco, and then dragged him out here so that he could get his rabid ex-girlfriend to back off."

Neville took a second to comprehend what Annabeth had done.

"Wait; if you were knocking on the door then wouldn't Parkinson have heard you?"

"Well actually, there's this weird effect that happens when people get mad, they focus so much on what their mad at that they don't notice what's going on around them."

"Oh," was all he could say back.

"My work here is done. Let's move on shall we?" Annabeth asked, causally walking away from the scene.

They continued to walk around the castle and finally made it back to the common room. After a long and awkward silence, Neville's curiosity got the best of him.

"Umm, Annabeth, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Annabeth said, happy to have something to talk about.

"When I bumped into you on the train well, ummm, what I'mtrying to say is-"

"You want to know why I have this."Annabeth interrupted,discreetly pointing to where they both knew she kept her dagger.

"Yeah."

Annabeth let out a sigh. She looked stressed out already.

After a long pause she finally spoke.

"It looks like I'm going to have to tell you." Just as Annabeth consented to having to tell Neville, Astoria walked in. "You're back."

Mia turned to face Annabeth, who was sitting on the couch with Neville.

"Mia, we need to tell him." Her face was solemn. Mia just stood there in surprise. She looked eyes with Annabeth. They always knew what the other was thinking.

Why should we tell him?

Because he needs to know!

Why!?

Don't you remember the Proph-

"Umm excuse me, but is there something wrong?" Neville interrupted.

Mia assessed the boy that sat in front of her. From what shecould tell he wasn't anything like Percy or Luke. Why would he be a part of the new prophecy?

Even without her sisters consent, Annabeth started toexplain.

"Have you heard stories about the Greek gods and goddesses?"Annabeth started.

"Yes."

"There still alive." Mia finished for her sister.

Neville stared at them in shock.

"The gist of it is that the gods are still alive and that they move to where their influence is strongest." Mia continued. "Currently,that's the USA."

"So are you guys saying that you're gods?" Neville asked rather loudly, Annabeth put her finger to her lips. Luckily there was no one else in the common room to hear.

"No, but my mother is. I'm a demigod. We keep people safe from monsters, and we keep the Greek influence alive." Annabeth's face darkened andher tone became dead serious. "Now, you can't tell a soul, got it?"

Neville nooded hastily, "Yes Ma'am."

Mia smiled innocently. "Good. It would be a shame ifsomething were to happen to you."

**WoAh when you click the "story contrast" button the page looks soooo cool!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! srry it took so long my beta has been busy so she might not have finished. enjoy! **

**contest still going on check bottom 4 update**

**If anything is confusing just tell me and I will fix it ASAP. SERIOUSLY! I NEED 2 KNOW IF ANYTHING IS CONFUSEING!**

Harry's POV

Harry was by the fireplace with Hermione and Ron, anxiously waiting for Sirius to reply to Harry's letter. It was close to midnight, and Hermione obviously still thought the others were over reacting, she sat there patiently with her arms folded around her whilethe other two started to doze off.

"Harry!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, leaning towards fire, tosee his god father's face.

"Yes, I got your letter. I have to make it quick- therest of the order doesn't want me to be telling this," Sirius said hurryingly, "this blonde girl, Annabeth, from what I foundout from Dumbledore that she's a juvenile delinquent from the United States of America, noone really knows why Dumbledore is even taking her in, you know the old man,never giving his reasons, anyway, you need to stay away from them both.

Now Harry was concerned. Neville had been hanging aroundthose two for about two weeks now.

"Neville!What about the other one?" Ron asked.

Sirius hesitated before continuing on.

"Like the Malfoys, the Greengrasses were a highly respected pure-blood family. They were also believed to be Death Eaters. Several years after You-Know-Who's death, the Order got word that the Greengrass's where planning his revival, we sent a teamof Aurors to arrest them but when they gotthere-" Sirius's face grew solemn at the memory.

"What happened?" Harry inquired.

Sirius had to take another breathe, before continuing; "When the Aurors arrived at the scene," Sirius took adeep breath. "They saw Astoria, taking several books and shoving them into abag, she was having an argument with her parents. The aurors triedto stop her, but she jumped out of the window, they apperated outside the moment she jumped, but she was gone. They went back up to arrest her parents but They went dead. We later found out that a few of the books she stole were books of banned spells, including revival magic."

Harry was stunned. He closed his jaw and tried to take inthe new information he now had. He lookedover to his friends, Hermione had her eyes closed in concentration, already strategizing their next move, Ron was dumbfounded.

"So what you're saying is-," Harry started,

"That she overheard her parents plan, and killed them deciding that she would do it herself and ran off?" Hermione asked.

Sirius nodded. "No one bothered to look for her after that,the whole order presumed her for dead."

"That can't be true!" Someone from behind shouted, causing everyone to jump.

"That just can't' be true... I trusted her." Neville voice wavered.

Neville's POV

Neville knew that Mia was going to meet up with Malfoy tonight, just like every night. He had caught Mia and Annabeth sneaking out onenight and made the explain themselves. Ineed to talk to her. Neville thought to himself, as he ran out of the common room.

"Neville! Wait!" Hermione yelled, but it was too late, hewas gone.

I need a place to talkin privet with Mia, I need a place totalk in privet with Mia, I need a place to talk in privet with Mia. Neville thought as he paced in front of the room of requirement. He swung the door open.

"Neville? What's going on?"

"How did you get in here?" questioned Malfoy, but Neville ignorehim

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Neville demanded. "about the day you ran away."

"You told him?" Malfoy questioned

"Draco, stay out of this" she ordered. " I told you everything already, I had already decided that I was going to run away, but whenI was going to find some books from the library to take with me, my parents were there taking to a strange man, so I waited, when they were done the man left but he and my parents noticed me so my parents and I started to fight I gotso mad I just grabbed the books that were sitting out and they kept yelling atme that they wouldn't let me leave, then a man with a strange eye stormed in along with some other people I panicked and jumped out the window and apperated to New York because I remembered reading about it."

"No that was a lie," Neville argued. "Your parents where planning to bring you-know-who back and you decided to do it yourself.

"I don't even know what they were talking about!" when I went into the room they kept asking me what I heard, but they thought I was lying!"Mia was now yelling and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. " They tried to torture the information out ofme." She wept. "That's went the other people came."

Neville's expression changed from angry to sorrowful. "I'm sorry" he said "Myparents were tortured too. It must be hard for anyone to keep their sanity after an experience like that, but it still isn't a reason to kill someone."

Mia stared at him in utter disbelief. "What do you mean kill? My parents aren't dead; they'rethe ones who probably think I'm dead. Draco would have told me!" she turned to Malfoy "Right! You would have told me!" Malfoy's head hung low and he didn't respond.

"Right?"

Malfoy walked over to Mia and wrapped his arms around her tryingto comfort her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered "I just couldn't find the right time to tell you."

She looked up at him, "You mean they're really-," Malfoy could only nod.

Mia started to cry silently into Malfoy's shirt.

Neville got out of there as soon as Mia started to cry. I'm soo stupid! He thought.

That was insensitive of me, what kind of reaction was I hoping I would get? Mia seemed so sad too. Neville thought about Mia. He hoped that she would be able to cope.

Neville waited on the couch in front of the fire and waited for Mia to come back so that he could apologize. He looked around , but he was the only one there. I hope she'll be thought to himself

The door opened and closed.

"Mia?" he asked

"Yeah" she smiled sitting down next to him. All traces of tears were gone

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" she replied

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to confront you like that."

"It's alright," she assured him. "I would have fond out sooner or later." Then Mia got serious. "The only problem is where did you get such an idea?"

Neville froze he didn't know what to say.

"Rumors." He blurted out, luckily she seemed satisfied with his answer.

"So what are you doing for chirsmas holidays?" Neville askedin a desperate attempt to change the subject .

"Annabeth and I are going back to New York, you should come with us!"

Neville was taken back, "umm maybe, I mean I would have to ask my gran first."

" Go ahead,I'm just going to go back to my dorm then, seeya"

**wow what a crappy way 2 finish a chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

** here is the next chapter !NOT COMPLETLY BETA-ed!**

**This is probaly the best chapters so far, because honestly I never read anything over to make sure it's good. (I will from now on!) I only did this time because someone suggested i add more details. so i guess you have them to thank.**

**my other chapters must have sucked. srry :( **

Neville's Pov

This trip might be a little harder than I expected, Neville thought to himself. After convincing his gran, who was utterly shocked that he had made new friends (let alone two girls) and packing all of his normal clothes, they had all boarded the Hogwarts Express. Annabeth bounced on the seat next to him in joy.

"Isn't this going to be fun?" she shouted. "First we have to show you the Statue Of Liberty, then Times Square, and Broadway! There are so many beautiful old buildings in New York; you'll love it!"

"Don't forget that we have to meet someone at the airport." Mia reminded her.

Annabeth barely acknowledged her sister's response before beginning to ramble on about architecture. One train ride and one death-defying aerial adventure in a flying hunk of Muggle metal across the ocean later, Mia, Annabeth, and Neville had just landed in New York. Even though he had been terrified that the only thing between him and the ground would be about 7 kilometers of air and a giant hunk of metal, the worst part was that Mia conveniently forgot to mention that Draco was going as well.

At first he didn't even know it was Malfoy. Neville had never seen him in Muggle clothes before. His hair wasn't slicked back like it normally was, but instead was shaggy*. His green shirt, faded jeans, and black denim jacket made him look like any normal Muggle teen.

_I wonder who's waving at us. Perhaps the person they said that we were meeting up with_, Neville pondered.

"See! I told you that you'd look better that way!"Mia shouted to the stranger.

"Yeah, maybe now that you look like a normal person, you could use that "Cute" British accent of yours to find yourself a girlfriend" Annabeth teased.

The three of them, Annabeth, Mia, and who ever the new guy was started laughing as Neville just stood there awkwardly. He was trying to figure out who this guy was, he look so familiar. he started to put the pieces together in his head. Do I know that's blonde, and British... no, it can't be!

He pulled Mia aside "Why didn't you tell me that Malfoy was coming!?" Neville panicked.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Mia asked concerned.

"We... kind have a history," he hesitated, memories of ruthless teasing and remberals flowed back into his head . "We just don't really get along."

Mia nodded in understanding. "Okay I'll talk to him"

After having the luggage sent to the right address and hailing a taxi, they all decided to go sightseeing. A boat ride later they arrived at Liberty Island. Annabeth was overly excited; she started to spew facts about the monument.

"Did you know that from the bottom to the top the statue is 305 feet, 6 inches?" she nearly squealed.

"Umm how long is a foot again?" Neville asked trying to convert in his head.

" Exactly 93.1164 meters" Mia answered for him. "You get used to conversions When you've been here long enough"

Neville smiled at Mia. Liberty Island had a rail going around the perimiter. Malfoy leaned over to get a better veiw of the water. Annabeth joined him.

"I wonder how deep the water is here." SHe wondered out loud.

"Hey do you guys see that over there?" Malfoy asked pointing to a disturbance in the water.

Annabeth and Mia squinted taking a closer look. Mia gasped.

"No, this can't be happening not right now." Annabeth muttered to herself, then her eyes got wide. "Mia it's coming closer! "She yelled.

Mia swore in a different language and Neville could see why. It had looked like a boat at first, as it came closer it seemed to grow larger and larger.

_What is that thing!? It's going to slam into the island!_

"TAKE COVER!" Mia screamed

Annabeth barley pulled Neville out of the way in time. Water sprayed the side of the island. The impact sent chunks of dirt, grass, and railing flying in every direction, like shrapnel. Other tourist started to panick and scream.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Mia, a sword.

"How are we going to do this without fire!?" Mia yelled to Annabeth as she dodged one of the heads.

"Try stabbing it!"

Mia rolled out of the way of another attack, Annabeth stabbed the beast's neck. The monster caught Mia's arm with it's claw. The sleeve clean off. In a swift movement she sliced off the offending hand. Leaveing nothing left but a stump. Annabeth had dodged the tail multiple times befor landing gracefully on the monsters back. She was smart about her movements. Locating the spine she plunged her short dagger, deep into the flesh, threw, muscle, and bone, paralizing the monster form the waist down. Covered in slime and dirt Mia and Annabeth were starting to slow down. Their breath was quickening and they were both bleeding in various places. The beast took advantage of their moment of weakness. The creature closed in on Annabeth. She prepared to defend herself, her eyes were closed braceing herself for impact... Seconds passed, and nothing had happened.

"Never thought I'd be the one saving you, huh wise girl?"

Her eyes flashed open.

"PERCY!" She yelled. She threw her arms around his neck.

"ANNABETH, PERCY! LOOK!" Shouted Mia. Annabeth saw what her twin

Percy started to stab and slash at the monster body. The three of them worked as a team. They fought with renewed energy Percy had been cornnered by one of the two heads.

"It' no use!" Annabeth eventually yelled dodging yet another attack. "We need fire! We need to burn the stumps before they grow back! It's the only way!

_Did she just say fire?_ Neville remembered that there was a survivor shop nearby. _They must have lighters or something._

He took off running. He heard someone yell after him but he had no time to explain. The shop had thankfully been evacuated. He looked around through various I 3 NY apparel, shot glasses, mugs, snow globes then he found what he was looking for. he pulled out some random money from his pocket and placed it on the counter for good measure and ran out again as fast as he could. He saw his friends still fighting the monster and realized they were going to need something bigger than a lighter. There were plenty of trees around him he found a good size stick and set it aflame. He got as close as he could to the fighting without getting himself killed. Somehow the heads had multiplied, there were four of them. His friend's clothes were sizzling in what seemed to be acid. Percy saw him with the torch and ran over to him narrowly missing a set of angry jaws. Neville handed him the branch and quickly ducked out of the way before he got hit by the tail. He saw the battle continue. One by one they cut and burned the stumps. When they were done they didn't seem to notice the corpse had disintegrated or the fact that there clothes and hair had been burned in various places and that they were in need of medical attention. Percy laughed, and hugged the two girls.

"Thank the gods you two are okay!"

"What were you doing here Seaweed brain? Break hasn't started yet for you." Annabeth asked.

"You know, the usual monster showing up during lunch and destroying the whole cafeteria thing."

"But how did you know we were here?!" Mia shouted vigourusly shakeing her friend.

"The principle doesn't really care if it wasn't you, or if you did it to save the students, apperently arson, is arson." Percy looked around and assessed the damage that the monster had created.

"I wonder what the mortals saw." He said looking around.

Mia nodded and looked around before she came to realize that they were missing someone.

"Where's Draco?" she asked worryingly. "Draco?" She called, there was no response. The four of them looked around the wreckage.

"DRACOOOOOO"

"DRACO!"Annabeth called

"Malfoy?" Neville helped checking under the larger peices of debris.

"I think I found him!" Annabeth called to the others. She had found him about 10 meters to where he had first spotted the monster. There was a long gash on his forehead that was bleeding pretty badly.

"Guys we need to get out of here." Percy insisted. " Destroying a national landmark can get you in a lot of trouble, remember."

"You did what?" Neville questioned

"We need to get him to a hospital. NOW!" Mia insisted.

"It would be to suspicious if we showed up at a hospital like this, the police are going to be looking for us." Percy pointed out.

"Then do you have any better ideas, seaweed brain." Annabeth retorted.

A sly grin spread over Percy's face. He turned to the water and whistled. Soon after, several horses emerged from the water.

"W-What are those things!?" Neville stammered.

"Hippocampi" Percy told him. "Half fish half horse."

Percy helped Annabeth set Malfoy on one of the horse-fish, as Mia mounted another. Hesitantly Neville got on one of them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Neville questioned.

"To Camp Half-blood."

**Next Chapter Percy's POV **

*** I suck with descriptions but think 3rd or 4th movie Malfoy in muggle clothes**

**I hope I didn't confuse any of my American readers with the metric system so here are some of the conversions that were used in the story**

**10 meters = about 33ft**

**7 kilometers = about 23000ft**

**& the contest is still in motion go back 2 chapter 7 for the rules**


	10. Chapter 10

**For all of u who don't get updates this is just a warning that I'm changing the story pic back to the raven with the word Nevermore written in it.**

**U can still send any ideas or suggestions u have**

Hair: short, pixie-cut,black  
Gender: girl  
Eyes: green  
Skin tone: medium-dark  
Persona: Nerdy,energetic,crazy,obsessive,organized, artistic, creative, anything but introverted.  
Interests: Foreign languages, different cultures, music, computers, anime, and history.  
Dislikes: Stuck up brats, freeloaders, anything she can't take apart, and raisins.  
Skills: acting, public speaking, math, and skating.

Backstory: Transferred to New York form Canada. Her Mom is Japanese, and her Dad is European.

A few days pre chapter 9

"GAWWW!" she yelled in frustration at the lock she had been trying to open. She spun the little red dial past the zero three times. "Okay… Thirteen…thirty-two…nine!" She tugged on the stubborn lock that still refused to open.

"You know if you want to keep people from breaking into your locker you might not want to say your combo out loud."

She jumped. "HOLY FUDGE MUFFINS!" she turned and took a swing at her friend. He dodged it easily and started laughing.

"You scared the living daylights outta me!"

"Fudge muffins?" he teased. "Why don't you just say crap like a normal person?"

"Shut up I am normal! Well, in relation to anyone else..."

He shrugged. "I guess, but admit it, Naida, even I'm not as crazy as you." He stood there watching her struggle. "Do you need help with that?"

She didn't respond, instead glaring intensely at the tiny numbers. "VICTORY!" She held the lock above her head like the scalp of a defeated warrior.

Percy started to laugh again. "See what I mean?" Naida rolled her eyes.

"Just because I spin around on my swivel chair and ram into walls, and I laugh hysterically for no apparent reason, and think that clouds look like aquariums that have blown up, and just because I think that calculators are epic – where was I going with this again?"

She unloaded her cargo into the empty locker, grabbed her books, and then the two of them started off to their first hour.

Time skip! Lunch

Naida sat there in the back corner of the cafeteria, picking up and dropping her chicken patty, watching it bounce. Crumbs scattered every which way. She repeated this process, becoming very bored very fast.

"Are you going to eat that? Ya know the chicken's already dead."

Naida shrugged. "It's not chicken; it's something, but not just poultry. See? It bounces."

Percy was trying to understand his new friend's thought pattern, but she still confused him.

"What do you mean?"

"This bounces higher than pure chicken."

"Wait so you know how high a chicken bounces?" He regretted his question almost immediately.

"I did it at home ounce. Then when I dropped the chicken from three inches it only bounced about a centimeter, this is about 5 centimeters."

Percy put his hand to his face in dismay. She finished brushing the crumbs off of her faded jeans.

"Find the declension of each noun and decline it into first, second, and third person singular and plural," Percy struggled to read aloud. There was a short pause; his eye began to twitch as he stared at the paper. "You're kidding me!" He slammed his head onto the table.

"I can help you if you want." Naida offered. She leaned over the table and pointed the noun in question. "Okay so Agricola, agricolae is a first declension noun, because it ends in –a, –ae, so from then all you have to do is drop the genitive singular and add the first declension endings."

Percy looked at her for a moment.

"Screw it." He shut the book. "Can you help me with math instead?''

"Sure, but I suck at that too."

"Can't be worse than me."

The two of them hit the textbook. They studied in peace, but that could only last for so long.

"'Sup Jackson?"

Naida and Percy locked eyes.

"Studying with your little girlfriend?"

Rider and his group of heathens had crowed around the table. The goons were smiling like they had anticipated a show.

_I will not attack mortals._

_I will not attack mortals no matter how much they deserve it._

_I will not destroy them to see the look on their face as they worship me as their new leader._

He tried to think of other happy thoughts while they taunted him. Naida, however, rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Rider, what does it look like?" she said in her most innocent, sarcastically sweet voice. She purposely scuttled closer to Percy to the point that he could feel her leg pressed up against his. Rider and his gang were actually taken back by the unexpected response. Unfortunately, even with their small, primitive brains, somehow managed to recover and they started to laugh.

"Awww," Rider mocked. "Isn't that just adorable?"

Naida giggled with them. "You're the one to talk, seeing that no one of the opposite gender seems to care for you. Is it lonely being, what was that meme? Forever alone?"

Percy stared at her in shock. Naida had never been that harsh before. Sure, he thought that Rider deserved worse, but Percy kept all that in his head.

Rider shrugged off her comment and took a step closer to Naida, who still seemed unafraid.

"If you don't wanna get hurt you better stop screwin' with me b-"

Naida didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence. She stuck up her index finger to shush him.

"Carpe diem, cana"*

Percy prayed to Zeus that Rider was in Spanish, causepercy knew he wasn't afraid to hit a girl.

She didn't even give him a chance to retort; instead, she picked up her tray and walked off, dragging Percy behind her.

When they had made it to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria, Naida broke out in hysterical laughter.

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure that one out?"

Percy couldn't do anything but laugh with her. She was one of the craziest people he'd ever met, and that was really saying something.

***{ carpe diem= size the day in Latin, it's like a classier version of yolo [cuz you obviously love owls] cana = feminine version of dog. ;) }**

**This is more of a character intro, I had 2 break it up or else it would be wayyyyy to long. Don't worry, next chap will be fun. ;)**

**Our thoughts to the victims of Hurricane Sandy. **


	11. Sporks and unfinished business

**Unfortunately somewhat based on past experiences with people who've ticked me off by being annoying ^J^ **

Naida's POV

Naida sat at her desk, legs crossed in her chair, book opened, and eyes devouring every word. She was already done with her work, so her teacher didn't care. She was in the middle of a short story. She had passed the point of no return and couldn't afford to stop now, not with the climax quickly approaching.

_No doubt I grew very pale, and what can I do? It was a low dull quick sound; such as a watch makes my enveloped in cotton and yet the officers heard it not! I began to speak more quickly and more vehemently, but the noise steadily increased! I arose argued about trifles in a high key with violent gesticulations!, But the noise steadily increased! Why would they not be gone? I began to pace the floor to and fro with heavy strides, as if exciting to fury by the observations of the men – but the noise steadily increased. Oh God! What could I do? I foamed – I Raved – I SWORE! I swung the chair on which I had been sitting, graded it upon the boards. Backspace, but the noise arose over all and continually increased! It grew Louder! LOUDER I SAY! LOU-_

Out of nowhere san annoying hand tried to force the cover of her book down onto her hand, making it a finger sandwich between 700-ish pages of literature.

"Hey Watchya readin'!" Asked the equally annoying owner of the hand.

Naida resisted the urge to hit the person over the head with her copy of the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe. She ground her teeth together. Why do they always have to bother me when I'm reading? Why can't they just look at the cover without interrupting me?

" What Do You Want Nick?" Her words were short and angrily spaced out.

"I just wanna know what yer readin."

" Poe"

" isn't that the dead guy?"

At this point, she seriously considered whether or not humanity was worth saving.

She put on a straight face." No" she starred to massage her temples with her fingers " He's that guy who became famous writing poetry out of his mother's car. This is his latest book."

"Oh, that's cool."

Nope definitely not worth it

"Can you help me with something?"

You rudely ruined my concentration in middle of one of my favorite stories, and you really want me to help you? Seriously!?

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Where is Scen-den-avia"

"Scandinavia, S-c-a-n-d-i-"

"Yeah that one."

REALLY?! You interrupt me AGAIN WHEN I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART?

"And what countries are in that region." Nick continued.

Naida rest her head it in her hand. " Scandinavia is northern Europe." She started to explain, as if she was talking to a small three year old." There are five Nordic countries, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Iceland, and Denmark. Anything else?"

" Yeah, could you finish the rest for me too?"  
at this; she almost too literally slammed her head into the table.

"Nick, we're starting the Europe and Russia unit, all you have to do is look at a map."

She leaned back in her chair and began reading again. But like the plague the idiocy never seems to stop spreading. In fact, it was just beginning, the main reason, was "Mother Russia" .

This is where stupid jokes started. All of the "Ello comrades!" And the terrible fake accents, and the much hated "In soviet Russia jokes."

Naida looked to the teacher, hopping that they would soon intervene. But all in vain. This went on for about ten more minutes before she was down to her last straw.

"In soviet Russi-"

"Do you people even know what the heck you're talking about!?"Naida interrupted. "There are seriously so many things wrong with what you're saying, first of all the Soviet Union dissolved in 1991, now it's the countries that mostly make up eastern Europe, for example, Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Kazakhstan, and yes Russia; however it's the Russian Federation. Second of all your being stupid assuming that everything there is backward, you can catch a cold there, not the other way around, also you sound extremely stupid, and or disrespectful. You don't know who can hear your stupid inaccurate fake accents, some people can be easily offended by things like that-" they started to snicker at her in the middle of her rapid speed mode. _Not the reaction I was hoping for._

"I'm sorry comrade , ve vill try to keep it down" one of the idiots mocked.

Naida gave him an icy glare. "Вы не говорите по России так что заткнись." She spat

They were dumbfounded. Obviously. The bell for that class rang and she glides towards the door, leaving her confused classmates in her wake

~~~~~~at lunch~~~~~~

"You did what?" Percy questioned after Naida had explained the event of the previous class.

"Yeah! It was so much fun. You should ha-"

At that moment a flying pepperoni hit her in the eye. Percy store at it in shock, then started trying not to laugh. Naida whipped her head around in the direction in which the projectile had originated. The missile launchers started to laugh at her. She turned back around, Percy saw the vengeful look in her eyes and immediately knew she wasn't about to take this one laying down.

Picking up the red sausage thing, Naida strode over to the attackers table and set it before one of them.

"I think this is supposed to go into your mouth sweetheart" she sarcastically smiled. She tried to walk back , but not before the enemy launched a second attack this time, baby carrots.

She took all the time and dignity she had to pick up every individual piece food stuff off the floor and "kindly" returned them to from which they had started.

"I'm glad to see that you're becoming more mature, at this rate you might even graduate first grade."

She decided to move to the opposite side of the cafeteria closer to the kitchen. She and Percy scanned the place trying to find an open table but there was none. They decided to sit down at a table inhabited only by a girl with her music up to load so they didn't think that she would care

"How stupid can people get?" she asked him.

"Very"

Suddenly, the girl grabbed Percy's arm and sunk her nails into his skin.

"What the FRICK DUDE!" Naida yelled but Percy didn't seem to notice. He was fixated on the girls face. Her gleaming yellow eyes had a red-ish hue, and her pupils had dilated into thin slits, and a her reptilian grin stretched literally from ear to ear. He barely noticed the blood now flowing down his arm from where her nails penetrated his skin. _She's hypnotizing me. _ He finally realized_. I can't move anything maybe if I could somehow reach my pocket-._

Luckily for him he no longer need worry, a sudden loud THWACK! Hit her square in the face, sending her to the floor.

"WHAT THE BLIP!" Naida yelled, still holding her blunt force object; a.k.a Merriam Webster dictionary. "I MUST HAVE SAID YOUR NAME LIKE A HUNDERD MILLION TIMES! AND OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT BLOOD!?"  
Percy would've smiled at her had he the time, but headphone girl was recovering quickly. He groped around his pants for his pocket and produced his mighty ball-point pen.

"You shall die first!" She hissed. She made a wild leap at Naida, transforming more quickly than before.  
Now Percy had his fair share of gross transformations, but this was one of the worst. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth opened. Then she shuddered and started to shed her disguise. Her true form emerged from the mouth. Soon enough her old skin, lay a heap on the floor.

The enormous cobra wasted no time and started to coil its body around Naida's. Percy tried to figure out whether or not he could kill it without accidently slashing open his friend.

"Naida! I'll get you out of there!" he shouted. She only shook her head and gave him a determined look. She seemed to be sending him a telepathic message; _I got this help the others_

Percy yelled for everyone else to evacuate immediately before running back for Naida. She had managed to get one of her arms free but it was no use she was limp, lifeless, gone. The snake must have crushed her. He watched in shock, once again unable to move. The snake's hold softened, its jaw opened wide about to consume its prey.

Naida jumped up once the snake let go.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" She yelled.

Spork in hand, she brought it down hard into the reptile's large eye. It started to ooze immediately. Hissing and writhing, the snake lashed out and caught her in the arm. She left the spork lodged there and ran. Percy ran and caught up to her. He made her show him her arm, and it did not look good. The gash was long and obviously poisoned. It hissed nastily and tissue started to die, and both blood and puss, oozed from her small fragile arm. Tears pooled from her face, her chest rising and dropping quickly. _It's spread into her blood stream_. He forced himself not to think about what would happen. He forced a smile to his face.

"This is Sparta? Really?" he managed.  
Naida tried to laugh but her body needed the oxygen for more important things.

"That was an awesome movie, but the special effects sucked." He smiled for real this time. This girl was crazy.

"Don't you dare give me that sad look," she snapped.

"But I can't leave you!"

"You could wait for me to die here, and we can do the whole sappy _Never leave me_ crap or you could be smart and take care of the giant mutant anaconda, that could very possibly wreak havoc on New York." She scolded. "Then we can do that whole creepy watching the light leave my eyes thing if you want."

He nodded in understanding.  
"You better know how to use that." She nodded towards the sword he held in his hand.

"Yeah, I do."

Naida managed a smile. "If you die don't worry, I'll meet you there. Now seriously, go, you're wasting time."

**Author's note: The random Russian hopefully says "You don't speak Russian so shut up."  
I'm trying to learn the language so google translate and I could be wrong, if you actually do know please tell me!"**

**Next Chapter: Battle of the lunchroom part 2!**


	12. The Cafeteria showdown part II

**So sorry about the delay, you know the normal excuses, school, clubs, writers block, that and I've been seeing other fandoms… but I'm back and this chapter will be revised later so that the mistakes will be gone and it will be better. Oh yeah and I've revised the first chapters the third will be fixed later when I have more time.**

**A VERY POTTER SENIOR YEAR! AAAAAAAAAAA SO EXCITED!**

The Battle Rages On

Percy's POV

Everyone had already evacuated the cafeteria, which made it all the more easier for Percy to run around like a crazed maniac. After dodging abandoned lunches and half eaten sandwiches; he realized that he had no idea where the giant mutant Godzilla had gone. In a neat disparate attempt to get some sort of leverage on the thing; he jumped onto a display of Superfiz Nutraqua! And grabbed a few of the carbonated hand grenades. Still unsure as to what to do with them, he decided to improvise, and wait for his prey. He looked around him for any slight movement, but there was none. Bait. That's what he needed to lure the monster out. He needed to think, what did he know about giant mutant snakes that turned into highschool girls? _Okay think reptiles, Dragon? no, Kraken? This isn't the sea, Charazrad? No! What am I thinking? Okay think snakes, reptiles! Anacondas, boas, wait I thought those were feathered? Why could feathery reptiles be in myths? What else? Pythons,- wait that's something! Didn't Hera send one after one of Zeus's lovers? The question is which one. Or is the question to be or not to be? Wait I think that's my English homework. Stop getting off topic stupid! Now think! How do I kill this thing?_ He found himself missing his old friends. They would have known what to do, lingering on fond memories; his brain switched gears and tried to figure out his current situation. The can of carbonated water felt weighed in his hand. Suddenly he knew what to do. Throwing the can as hard as he could, it bounced less then perfectly off the ceiling. It gave him the just the distraction he was looking for. Python struck out after the can. Giant fangs gleaming. The poor aluminum didn't stand a change, it's life painfully hissed away as it was skewered by one of the teeth. Percy slammed Riptide down in an attempt to pin it down by the tail. But all in vain. The Reptile was too fast, It reared it's great head and let out a hiss that sent chills down his spine. Wide yellow eyes, made fear weigh down his legs. His dodging was to slow. Poisoned incisors grazed his skin and started to fizzle putridly. Pain ripped through his body; he could nearly feel the poison crawling up his body to his brain. His thoughts already began to blur due to the toxin's effects. Python slid closer.

"_Ha_s_sseeettthhhhhssiii"_

_Water_. He thought. Even through his disorientation he knew he needed water. Water would cure him. Adrenaline coursed its way through his veins. Small relief lightened his limbs just enough to move. Piercing the tile floor he used his sword to lean on. Python was taking its sweet time agonizing him, slowly, approaching. This pissed him of. As the snake got close enough he brought down his heel hard on its skull making a satisfying _Crack_. Gasping out in pain the snake recoiled and writhed. A new set of dose of hormones kicked in and the blood started pumping, the poison now quickly setting in. He retreated to the kitchen and with the last of his strength unleashed the power of the faucet. Hot water trickled warm streams of relief onto the wounds, bringing clarity and taking away the toxins in his blood. Python had recovered. It was done with games. He pulled up the rest of his body into the sink and hoped not to be seen. Slowly the beast slithered in. Carefully searching. Percy saw bloods pouring from half of its face were he had planted his foot. Leaving a trail of blood where it slithered. As its red tongue flickered, he saw he had damaged that as well. It couldn't see him. It couldn't smell him. But it could still hear him. Percy looked around to figure out his next move. Then he spotted a tray of cafeteria pizza sitting by the oven, still hastily left on. Ever so carefully, he edged his way from counter to counter until he was situated next to the tray. The discombobulated snake slowly slithered by. Cautiously he took a slice of the imitation food and put it in the flame; he then used that slice as a torch to ignite the whole tray. It caught quickly. The burning tray scalded his hands as he picked it up but he didn't dare scream. A second later the target was in position. With a loud CRASH! The tray was dropped onto the serpent's head! It tried to shake of the burning material and the kitchen filled up quickly with a terrible burning plastic smell. Melted faux-cheese stuck to Python's head like tar. Now was his chance. In fell swoop he swung his sword and bit deep into the bone, ripping apart muscle, and tendon, and cleanly severed the head from its body. Huffing and puffing, Percy stupidly, only then realized that a few of his little pizza fire-bombs- of death had escaped into the cafeteria. He swore loudly in Greek and made the sprinklers go off to try to tame the flames. Apparently, he had adopted a "scorched ground policy" because there was nothing left of the cafeteria when he finally managed to get everything under control. The firemen showed up once all the work had been done. One of them dropped the hose as he saw the unscathed teen emerge dramatically out of the flame. But Percy only had one thing on his mind. Naida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o "NAIDA!" He yelled down the hallway. He skidded to a stop in front of his only friend who lay in a helpless heap on the ground. Hesitantly he looked to her arm. Camp had exposed him to nasty wounds before but this time, he nearly threw up. He hadn't noticed the severity of it before, but it had obviously gotten worse. The area around the wound grew blackened around the edges and several fluids, not all of them blood, poured forth from between the large gap where the skin should have connected.

"Percy?" she whispered. "That's you right? God my eyes suck, either that or you've become some big burry faceless monster thing." She tried to laugh at her own joke but couldn't find the strength. He thought about using some ambrosia, or nectar. But that would have disintegrated her instead. He felt useless.

"Percy?"

"Ye-eah?"

"I think I'm dying now." It wasn't a question. Just a statement.

"Are-are you sure?" he nearly whined.

"Sure as hell, pun somewhat intended. I see a light, and you know how I feel about shiny stuff." He would have laughed had this been a different situation. But it wasn't. Tears fought his eyes for escape, but he wouldn't let them.

"I've never planned my last words before, so if there's anything comforting I can say right now tell me." She winced in pain with her last sentence. Percy could tell that she was barley holding on. His brain couldn't process anything anymore. Naida grabbed his hand and dug her nails into his epidermis. She suppressed a scream through clenched teeth. With her remaining strength she pulled him into one final hug.

"That is so touching." Said a voice literally filled with "Sunshine". Behind him stood Apollo, he strode over to where Percy and Naida were slumped together and gently, without any third degree burnsplaced his hand on her forehead. A shiver ran through her entire body. Percy thought for a second that he killed her; but her eyes fluttered back to life. Her wound slowly healing. Flesh stitched itself back together and left nothing but a thin scar. Naida looked up into the face of the ancient sun god who smiled back down at her.

"OH MY STARS AND STRIPES FOREVER! YOUR COMPLEXTION IS BURNING MY RETNAS!"

Percy was relieved that Apollo was a pretty relaxed guy. If she had said that to _other_ Olympians…. Apollo laughed it off. "Dude, this one's a keeper." He told Percy.

"Who in the name of all that is sugary are you?" Naida continued with her interrogation.

"Apollo. Lord of the skies, driver of the sun chariot, brother of Artemis, blah, blah, blah."

Naida blinked her large cyan eyes in confusion. "You look different than your statues; I wasn't aware that Greek gods word jeans and t-shirts."

"Yeah, but you know, fashions change and toga's are 2000 years ago, jeans are so much more comfortable."

Nadia tilted her head. "Didn't the romans consider pants barbaric?"

Apollo started to crack up again. "That was before they invade Britannia, which is defeniatly does not have a toga skirt friendly climate. OH crap! Jackson, I thanks for killing that damn snake for me but I forgot I need to show you something. Apollo snapped his fingers and a glimmering orb appeared in front of all three of them. The statue of liberty cast a long shadow over the scene taking place. He saw his friends, Annabeth and Mia. A giant monster arose from the sea and was destroying everything, their fighting was slowing and they were wearing down. He knew what Apollo was trying to tell him. He looked up into the god's eyes for any signs of conformation. Then he remembered, Naida. He started to protest but Apollo stopped him. "

"I'll take care of her".

"Go" Naida reassured. "I'll be fine."

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Any comments,critiques, criticisms, suggestions, and complaints are accepted and much loved! Please review! it places this fic higher on my priority list and then I don't neglect this poor story.**


	13. The Explination

**I'm ALLLLIIIIVEEEE and ready for summer! I'm armed with more free time and a new and vastly improved writing style!**

**Not yet beta read, because you all have waited so long and I have no idea how to get a beta because my friends are so busy. So there is something I need to change then please PM or review but please be polite, mean reviews/reviewers scare me. :(**

**Reviews are needed. If you have any ideas on what should happen later on, things you want to happen I'll do my best. **

Neville's POV

The camp was amazing. Everything a muggle summer camp could possibly want, or so Annabeth told him. A lake, cabins everywhere, archery, straw berry fields, and a Rockwall. It all looked as normal as part of muggle life could look to a wizard, in other words he was intrigued by everything. After they surfaced, Percy tended to the Horse-fish thingies and a bunch of prepared campers with medical supplies rushed to the shore. As Mia took Malfoy to the infirmary he started to ask Annabeth a plethora of questions before she clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh!" she hissed harshly. "Keep it cool no one knows who/ what you are so you need to keep your cool." She explained. Neville nodded his agreement and Annabeth relinquished her hold on his face.

"So there's a cabin for all the major gods. Before you're claimed by a god you stay in Hermes Cabin, then if you've been claimed you move into one of the other cabins according to your godly parent." Annabeth continued to explain how the camp had a magic border and about the cabin director Mr. D and Chiron, and everything else but Neville only half paid attention. His eyes were too busy devouring everything he saw. Annabeth snapped him out of his trance and back into reality.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some people." She dragged him to some of the main cabins in the horse shoe formation, everyone seemed nice, excluding that one girl in Ares cabin who said that he was a weakling and didn't stand a chance. Finally they got to a cabin covered in plant life. He was intrigued by the different plant he'd never seen before. He knelt down next to a tall purple flower and almost missed Annabeth's introduction.

"This is Dawn, head of Demeter cabin."

"Hi. I see your checking out some of our plants."

"Yeah, they're all amazing. This one's about to start seeding isn't it?"

Dawn bent down and looked to where Neville was pointing. "Oh, I guess so. You have a good eye, perhaps you'll be in our cabin."

Neville smiled and thanked her before Annabeth pulled him away for dinner in the dining hall. Annabeth explained to him that he needed to sacrifice some of his food to the gods before he ate. When he tried to offer some of his food, someone bumped into him, causing him to dump everything into the fire. Annabeth death glared the person for him. _Just like at Hogwarts._ He thought sadly. Sitting next to Annabeth he looked around the pavilion more. The roof-less-ness of the area let him see into the sky and reminded him of Hogwarts.

"Umm where's Mia?" he asked to take him mind off of things.

"Probably making sure Draco's still alive. Since no one else except Chiron and Mr. D Know about you guys she has to personally treat him and make sure no one gives him ambrosia or something, otherwise he'd be burned to a crisp.

His face dropped with disappointment. "Oh. Still?"

"So what's the deal with you and Draco? You said you have a history."

Neville squirmed under her intent gaze. "Well he makes fun of me since I'm nearly a squib, and my family and his family…Don't really get along…He's what you call a Pure-Blood. He comes from one of the purest wizarding families in the UK, and my family is what they call Blood-traitors, meaning that we don't mind muggles as much as they do."

Annabeth put down her fork. "Oh. That sounds complicated. I've only known him for a little while but he doesn't seem that bad. I'm sure that it's just a persona he puts on for his family's reputation."

Neville snorted. As he recounted all of the things he wanted to say over the years. "He treats the Slytherin's like puppets, not friends. And he's basically a racist towards anyone who isn't Half-blood or better. Actually, No, he still looks down at them to."

Only when Annabeth whistled in surprise did he realize how heated up he'd gotten. "Sorry" he mumbled. They sat in silence for a few moment's until Annabeth shot up quickly.

"Oh after you finish we need to go to the big house and talk to Chiron. A few things need to be explained and figured out."

Draco's POV

Draco awoke to a set of deep green eyes hovering over him.

"Finally you're awake! Dang, I thought we lost ya there." As Astoria yelled his headache grew worse. "Color me impressed. You were only out for a few hours." She continued. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Draco tried and thankfully succeeded. His head was killing him less and he was finally able to get up.

Astoria plopped down on the bed next to him and checked his temperature."Got all you memories? No weird hallucinations?" he was further interrogated.

"Yes, we were on a bloody idiotic muggle contraption called a airplane, you didn't tell me that Longbottom was tagging along, and then you fought a huge beast with a bunch of heads and I blacked out when Water boy appeared. Where in the name of Merlin's beard are we anyway?"

Astoria smiled at him. "Camp Half-blood."

"You mean that place you went after making us all take you for dead?"

"Yep."

Draco snorted "I hope you do realize that you never fully explained this all to me."

Taking him by the arm Astoria nearly pulled him out of his sickbed. "That's why we need to go to the Big House right now. Chiron and I aren't explaining this twice."

~At the Big House~

Chiron had gathered all the related parties together to hold a meeting over the ping pong table that to Draco and Neville seemed out of place. A cherub of a man with a diet coke in hand, gave a few hotdogs to a snarling mounted leopard head as they all walked in. Chiron stepped out of his wheel chair and reveled his true self.

"Welcome." said Chiron.

"You're a bloody centaur!" Draco yelled.

The cherub guy rolled his eyes. "Yes and I am Dionysius, didn't Anna lee and Mika explain this already?"

"Annabeth and Mia, sir." Astoria corrected. Just as she did another guy with messy black hair burst into the door and apologized for his lateness.

"The hippocampi didn't want to leave." He explained.

"Oh Hello Percy. Let's get started shall we? Have a seat everyone." Those standing listened to Chiron and took their place along the perimeter of the makeshift table. "First of all we need to explain to our new comers what is going on. I assume our ladies explained about this place?"

Draco and Neville nodded somewhat dumbly.

"So do you two have any questions?"

Neville shyly raised his hand. "Why didn't the Ministry find you using the trace?" he directed his question to Astoria.

Mia took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be a long night. "You know about the enchantments that Wizards use so that Muggles can't see Hogwarts or think it's a haunted house? Well the same thing applies here. It's called the mist. It's sort of like a naturally occurring enchantment so that Mortals can't see or just see whatever makes sense to them. The Mist in New York is especially thick because of all the monsters and Demigods here. So that kept the Ministry from finding out. Also NYC is within American borders so the British Ministry would be out of its jurisdiction."

"Wait, what's The Ministry of magic?" Percy asked.

Mia and Annabeth shifted uncomfortable for a few seconds.

Percy was starting to grow suspicious of his two best friends. "What's going on?"

Mia looked up to meet his eyes. She had never seen her look so guilty; not even when she "accidently" trashed his gear. For once Mia had trouble getting the right words out of her mouth"Percy. I never thought I needed to tell you. But. I'm…I'm not a Half-blood."

Percy was stunned and unresponsive. For about a minute no one spoke. The sound of Mr. D taking a swig of diet coke was the only thing to fill the room besides the tick of the clock.

Chiron sighed. "Percy. Miss. Mia is a witch. We've known it since she arrived, but she and Annabeth couldn't be separated and the monsters were still after her so we had to take her in." Realization struck Percy like lightning. His eyes were glazed over in thought. Annabeth shot him a we'll finish this later look.

"So you were lying when you said you were allergic to Nectar and Ambrosia?"

Astoria merely nodded.

"But she can get hurt by Celestial bronze!" Percy all but shouted in confusion.

Mr. D nodded and gestured to Neville and Draco. "As can they. You see Patrick; thousands of years ago one of the goddesses of magic highly favored a certain group of mortals and gave them the gift of magic. Soon they no longer felt the need to worship the gods as they felt they were equal and they over time forgot the source of their magic. As for the Bronze thing, that was the punishment given to them by the gods, they can be hurt by the weapons of the gods but they cannot be healed nor nourished by their food."

"This also explains why Miss. Annabeth was able to infiltrate your school without detection." Chiron added

"Infiltrate?" Draco questioned.

"Why yes, it was simple really all she had to do was show up and manipulate the mist just like that" Mr. D snapped his fingers. "And they would think she was registered and everything."

"But why would you infiltrate our school?"

Chiron's face darkened. "Last month our Oracle forewarned us of your arrival and of a mortal trying to defy death that would rise to power and become a threat to the gods. So we sent them to Brittan to gather information."

"So you know about You-Know-Who?" Neville asked.

"Yes." He threw a glance at Astoria and Annabeth. "We have been informed."

There was another awkward pause in the air as no one knew what else to say; again Mr. D was the one to speak up.

"I believe a quest is in order."

**A/N: so Draco calls her Astoria instead of Mia because that's how he knows her, Annabeth gave her the nick-name. also to further clarify Draco 's parent's trust him (or aren't that active in his life you take your pick) and think that he's spending this holiday at Hogwarts or somewhere of the sort. His parents don't know about Mia yet.**

**Head cannon time: so obviously that is not a real myth. Just a head cannon on how wizards got magic. Sure there's Media and that other Sorceress but I needed a way to make them no longer connected to the gods and also a why there are so many witches and wizards. There are many goddesses of magic so I didn't name one for this story.**

**This chapter may be re-written later just an FYI so when the next chapter is posted check this one in case.**


End file.
